Totalna Porażka: UnderCITY
Totalna Porażka UnderCITY (ang. Total Drama: UnderCITY) Niezależna seria autorstwa Aikko. Czternaście wielkich gwiazd zostało wrzuconych do zawziętej rywalizacji w miejscu zwanym "UnderCity". Wymarłe miasto, gdzie ponoć nadal czyhają na nich niebezpieczeństwa. Do zgarnięcia jest nie tylko tytuł wielkiego zwycięzce ale i przewidziana okrągła pula 1.000.000 $! Czy zawodnicy poradzą sobie w tym niezbadanym od wielu lat mieście? I czy wszystko wydaje się jednak prawdziwe? Kto wie jak potoczy się ich historia w miejscu zwanym UnderCITY! Ankiety #Wynik ankiety - W tej ankiecie: "Kto powinien otrzymać swój występ w odcinku jak i poprowadzić swoje zadanie" wysunęła się ekipa z serii nowych oraz Ricky/Bivky. W dogrywce znaczną przewagą wygrała Ekipa z serii Nowych. Więc to ich można się spodziewać. System gry *Zawodnicy zależnie od ustaleń prowadzących będą walczyli albo w zadaniach solowych albo grupowych. *Drużyna, która tymczasowo na czas ów zadań może zostać stworzona albo przez prowadzącego albo przez zwycięzcę z ostatniego zadania indywidualnego. *Za każde zwycięstwo przypada immunitet drużynowy bądź indywidualny. Specjalne nagrody są rozdawane zgodnie z wolą prowadzącego. *Osoby które wygrały immunitet mają zapewnione miejsce w dalszych odcinkach a także nie biorą udziału w eliminacjach. (Tzn. nie mogą odpaść ale i także nie mogą oddać głosu) *Ceremonie odbywają się wieczorem lub o innej porze dnia ustalonej przez prowadzącego, zazwyczaj tego samego dnia po zadaniu. *Osoba z największą liczbą głosów podczas ceremonii odpada z programu. *Wyjątkami od tych postawowych zasad są specjalnie ustalenia prowadzącego, jednak za wczasu musi im przekazać informacje wcześniej. *Wyeliminowany zawodnik zostanie wrzucony do "Bezdennej Otchłani" (Zsypu zamkowego) z której nie ma powrotu. *Zasady nie mogą być zmieniane przez prowadzącego i jest zakaz jakichkolwiek dogrywek czy dobrowolnych odejść z programu. *Podsumowując w skrócie: Zasady gry bardzo podobne do tradycyjnej Totalnej Porażki oraz jednego z moich poprzedników - Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie. Postacie Osobny artykuł: Spis postaci z Total Drama UnderCITY 400px Banner z zawodnikami ''1 rząd od lewej (Cassie,Marcus,Yukiyo,Ari&Richard)'' ''2 rząd od lewej (Valentina,Vince,Chip&Lian)'' ''3 rząd od lewej (Jen,Paolo,Pamela,Bobbie&Xavier)'' Odcinki #Notka 1: Nie wszystkie tytuły są/będą dosłownie tłumaczone z angielskiego na polski i na odwrót. Proszę się o to zbytnio nie czepiać. (: Tabele Status zawodnika Tabela eliminacji Status: : - Finalista, zwycięzca sezonu. : - Finalista, drugie miejsce : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji, zadanie drużynowe : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji, zadanie solowe/w parze : - Bezpieczny/czna w czasie eliminacji : - Zagrożony/na eliminacją : - Eliminacja poprzez głosowanie : - Nieaktywny/-wna w odcinku : - Odcinek bez eliminacji Płeć: : - Dziewczyna : - Chłopak Adnotacje: 1 - Jen wygrała w drugiej części zadania, gdzie zadanie było solowe. Jednak zapewniła tym zwycięstwo wszystkim paniom Tabela głosów Legenda: #x - Osoba nie oddawała głosu. # - Na tą osobę został oddany dany głos. Ciekawostki *Również ostatni, który jest połączeniem dwóch głównych cyklów autora. Choć nigdy nic nie wiadomo. *Fick jest przeróbką niewydanego i właściwie porzuconego innego ficka pt: Totalna Porażka: Bohaterowi'''e. *Fick silnie nawiązuje w wielu rzeczach do gry '''Undertale. Poniżej znajduje się kilka przykładów: **'Złote kwiaty (Golden Flowers)' są tymi samymi, które powtarzają się w wielu momentach w grze. Dalsze informacje byłyby spoilerem soł. :P **Angielski tytuł odcinka:' Kill or be killed '''jest cytatem jednej z postaci -' Floweya, the Flower''' **Maskotki otrzymane przez zawodników są potworami z gry o tym samym imieniu - Temmie. *'Chip' jest jedyną postacią, która nie wzięła udziału w żadnym poprzednim ficku autora lecz i tak została wybrana do udziału w show. *Został wybrany prawdopodobnie ze względu na występ w fikcji online. Podobnie sprawa może się mieć z Vincem '''oraz Yukiyo', którzy nie zabłysnąli w serii autora oraz '''Lian', która zabłysnęła dopiero w Top Model autorstwa Forevera czy fickach Whipa gdzie została użyczona. *Ciekawostki o odcinkach: **Odcinek Ostatnie dni przed UnderCITY jest odcinkiem pilotażowym, **Odcinek Panie? Panowie? Kto jest najmocarniejszy!? ''jest charakteryzowaną '''walką płci '''oraz zadanie było inpirowane programem '''Wipeout' **Odcinek Nadszedł na "Quiz" czas! był inspirowany grami Impossible Quiz i Impossible Quiz 2 **Odcinek UnderCITY ma talent! ''był inspirowany ogólnoświatowym programem: ' Got Talent!' ** Odcinek ''W tym świecie morduj albo daj się zamordować '' był nawiązaniem do serii autora '''Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: Zemsta' ** Odcinek Niezapowiedziany gość jest najlepszym gościem jest jedynym odcinkiem, gdzie widzowie mają faktyczny wpływ, kto wystąpi w roli gościa. Kategoria:Fikcje AikkoxD Kategoria:Trwające fikcje